


Handfasting

by lao_paperman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Handfasting, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: Merlin and Arthur's handfasting ceremony for the Marry Merthur Month 2019





	Handfasting




End file.
